Fairy Sword (Elsword and Fairy Tail Crossover)
by blazemc
Summary: Aisha and Add created a machine to transport them and the El Search Party to another dimension. What happens is they get trapped there with no way back? What about the forbidden relationships? How will they cope with heartbreak after the El Search Party has to leave Fiore?
1. Prologue

**This is just a random story that I decided to write. It's a crossover between Fairy Tail, the anime, and Elsword, the game. (The Elsword characters can change their classes at will, and the Fairy Tail characters are the same.)**

**Elsword, preferred Infinity Sword, age 17**

**Aisha, preferred Elemental Master, age 16**

**Rena, preferred Grand Archer, age unknown, looks 18**

**Raven, preferred Reckless Fist, age 20**

**Eve, preferred Code Empress, age unknown, looks 15**

**Chung, preferred Tactical Trooper, age 19**

**Ara, preferred Asura, age 17**

**Elesis, preferred Blazing Heart, age 20**

**Add, preferred Lunatic Psyker, age 19**

~~Elsword

"Aisha, is it done yet?" Rena asked, jumping up and down.

"No, I still need to add some El Essence in it…" She trailed off, and transformed into another class that she has, Dimension Witch.

Add then walked out from inside the thing they were building as Diabolic Esper, and brushed his hands off on his clothes. "The inside's done," he said.

"Good. Raven! Did you get the screwdriver?!" Aisha yelled. I saw a toolbox fly at her, and blocked it with a Conwell.

"Don't throw things Raven!" Eve scolded.

"Then why don't you yell at Els? He throws swords! They're much more dangerous than toolboxes!" The Reckless Fist yelled. Eve just stared at him after that.

"What does this have to do with me?!" I yelled.

"Elsword! Shut up!" Rena yelled. I rolled my eyes, and continued to stare off into space.

"It should work now," Add said, and changed back into Lunatic Psyker.

"What is that anyway?" Chung and Ara asked at the same time.

"It's something that will transfer us into another dimension!" Aisha exclaimed.

"As long as we can get back, I'm fine with it," Elesis said, and walked towards the beast of a machine.

"Where will it take us?" Eve asked. Aisha and Add were silent.

"I'm guessing they don't know," Raven spoke up. Aisha slowly nodded.

"I think we should try it," I said. "I'm up for an adventure!" The machine started to boot up, with a loud whirring sound. A flash emitted from the top.

I was lying down, on hot gravel, and I felt blood trickle down my leg. I struggled to get up, and saw that we were in a town of some sorts. I summoned Conwell, and used him as a cane to get up, as my leg cramped. I heard coughing, and struggled to run to help whoever was there. I saw glowing orange, and it was Raven. "Raven! You okay?!" I asked, looking at a metal rod that went through his stomach.

"Something like this won't kill me," he gasped. He held the rod with his Nasod arm, before yanking it out. Even that was enough to make me cringe. He said. "Els!" I heard Rena scream. I saw her on a tree, and she jumped down as Aisha teleported behind her. "Where are the others?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We have to find them!" Aisha yelled.  
>"I know!" I yelled back, and we all went in our own direction. Raven was behind me, and I saw that his wound was closed up. <em>Probably used fire or something<em>. People started staring at us as we ran around the town screaming our lungs out.

~~Rena

I ran towards a field as Wind Sneaker, and I saw Chung floating face-down in a river. I helped him up, and saw Eve trying to reboot her drones, with Add trying to clean his clothes. I dragged Chung over to them, and asked if they've seen Ara and Elesis.

"No, I just got here," Eve said. I looked at Add, and he just shook his head. "I'm sure that Aisha and Els will find them…" I said quietly.

~~Aisha

I ran in a marketplace or something, looking like a maniac as I screamed out Ara and Elesis' names. I knew from telepathy that Rena found Eve, Chung and Add, and she's looking after them. Raven was fine, following Elsword ran towards the forest. Running around blindly, I was then on the ground. I jumped up, and looked at who I bumped into. Elesis and Ara. "You're fine!" I exclaimed, and helped them up.

"Of course we are!" Ara pretended to be hurt. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"I think they're in the center of the town," I pointed in the direction I came from, and we started running there.

We saw the others, and Chung was coughing up water. "Everyone here?" Elesis asked. We all nodded. "Good. Now to figure out where we are…"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here, causing a ruckus?!" Someone behind us yelled. I turned around, and saw a group of five. One with an ice sword, a flaming fist, another with a golden key in hand, a girl with red hair like Elesis that had winged armor, and a little girl with light blue hair.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is before the Tenrou Island arc.**

~~Eve

"What right do you have to address us like that?!" I yelled. The guy with pink hair raised an eyebrow.  
>"Excuse me?!" He yelled back. Oberon charged out from the dimension link that I placed before, and held his blades by Pink Head's neck.<p>

"Natsu! Enough!" The woman with winged armor yelled, supposedly at Pink Head. He scoffed, and backed up. "Let me introduce us. I'm Erza," The winged armor girl said. "That's Natsu," she pointed to Pink Head, "that's Gray, Lucy, and Wendy." She pointed to the guy with the frozen sword, then blondie with the key, and the little girl. I nodded. "Oberon, it's fine," I said, and he bowed and returned back into the dimension link. "I'm Eve," I said.  
>"Elsword," Els said.<br>"Aisha!" She said cheerful.

The others introduced themselves. I cast a glance at Raven, because I noticed that he was leaning on his blade, gripping his arm.

"So why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Uh…. I made an invention with Add, and it got us here," Aisha said. "It was a machine to transfer us into another place. Seems like it worked, we don't know where this is," she explained.

"Well, this is Magnolia in Fiore," she told us.

"Are you guys wizards?" Lucy blurted out.  
>"What's that?" Els asked.<p>

"People that can use magic," She explained.  
>"Well Aisha is a witch, and we all use some sort of magic," I spoke up.<p>

"Like what?"

"I guess we should just show them," I said.

(A/N so I wanted to say something. I think it's clear that the Elsword characters can freely switch classes. Well, they can combine their classes. I'll use Els as an example. If he has LK's armor, and RS' sword, and his IS hair, he can use all of the classes skills, and moves, so they're combined. It can be 2 or all 3 classes that are combined.)

We were all in an empty field, and I was first to show them, what I could do. I fireda few electron balls as a start, before summoning Oberon and he sliced the air, while Ophelia fired pinkish purple lighting at the ground and explosions. I shifted into Code: Nemesis. "Atomic Blaster!" I yelled, and a machine gun appeared, and I fired it up about 45 degrees. I shifted into Code: Battle Seraph for the next part. "Energy Needles!" I yelled once more, and a blue hole appeared behind me, firing blue lasers ever few seconds. I then faced Erza and the others. "That is only a part of what I can do," I gestured to Aisha for her to go, and she started off by firing ice and fireballs. She then used Lightning Shower, shifted into Void Princess, and used Phantom Breathing- Dark Fall. Darkness flew from Angkor's mouth, hitting and wilting the ground under her. She then Shifted into Dimension Witch and used Magical Makeup.

(You get the idea right? Hope so. Don't want to bore you people.)

"So are you all a part of a guild?" Wendy asked.  
>"I don't think so," Rena said. "But just to be safe, can you tell us what a guild is in this world?"<p>

"A guild is a place for wizards of all ages, to hone their magic skills, and it's basically like a second home," Natsu explained.  
>"Then no, we aren't" Elesis said.<br>"Hey! Want to join our guild?" Lucy chirped.

"Why not…" Raven muttered.

"Yes! Can we postpone the mission Natsu, please!?" She asked.  
>"Why not?" he replied.<p>

~~Elsword

"We would be delighted to have you join us!" The guild master Makarov said, and 'Mira' came to us with the guild stamp. I got red, same with Elesis, on my shoulder, and she got her's on her hand. Rena's was green, also on her hand. Eve got white, on her arm, Ara got orange and Aisha got purple, on the same place, the arm. Raven's was a dark gray, on the right side of his neck, and Chung got a light blue on his back, and Add got light purple, on his hip (I DON'T KNOW OK?!) "Welcome to the guild!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging us all. I saw Eve start to fix Raven's arm with the help of Add, while I was here, bored out of my mind, I decided to summon a mini Conwell and throw it repeatedly in the air. Chung was polishing his cannon(s) and Silver Shooters, Aisha was busy petting Angkor, Elesis was showing off her fire skills to Natsu who ate the flames (Yes, they know he's a Dragon Slayer) Ara and Rena were busy having a somersault contest. I sighed, and looked around the guild. I saw Juvia fangirling over Gray, who was making an ice crown for Wendy, who was apparently a Sky Dragon Slayer. "Hey Elsword!" Erza shouted. I cast a glance at her. "I wanted to know how many swords you can summon without breaking a sweat," she said.

I thought for a moment. "About 10 times the amount that can fill the guild hall," I gestured around the building with mini Conwell.  
>Erza was shocked. "T-that's more than I could ever do!" I smirked.<p>

~~Raven

"Can you stop squirming?!" Eve shouted, grabbing a wrench from Gajeels hands before he could eat it.

"Well that's a shame, because it hurts!" I yelled, "feels like you're ripping my nerves out!"

"Well I still can't figure out how you can move your arm, and how it damages you…" Levy sounded upset. I grunted in response.

"You want Veteran Commander's arm checked up?" Eve asked, closing the panels in my arm. I nodded, and white pixels covered my Nasod arm. As the pixels disappeared, the Nasod arm of Veteran Commander's was in place of Reckless Fist's. Eve then started maintenance work on my arm. "I need some Fire El Shards…" She muttered. "Where is everyone?" She asked,

"Probably screwing around somewhere," Add said, upgrading his Dynamos.

"Shouldn't you be going out on some jobs?" Gajeel asked. "You all should at least form a party."

"That might be a good idea," Eve said, finishing off repairs.  
>"Elsword!" I yelled, he looked at me from the bar. I gestured for him to come over and pointed for him to get the girls.<p>

"What's up?" Ara asked.

"I think we need money…" Elsword said silently. Eve, Add and I all nodded. "Let's go on a job then!" He rushed off the job request board.  
>"Els wait!" Add yelled. "The jobs here are different from the ones in Elios!"<p>

"So? We'll just take an easy one then!" He grabbed a random quest from the board.  
>"Is it enough to split into nine?" I asked. Els was silent. Sighing, I said "why don't we all buy one house? Just share all the money, like we did in Elios?"<br>"Well the pay there is different! I think 1 ED equals 10 Jewel," Aisha said.

"Holy…" Els gasped.

"Why don't I help you? Just to help you start off?" Erza suggested.

"That'd be great!" Chung chirped.

So apparently the job was to get rid of 'Vulcans' in Mt. Hokebe. We got rid of every single one in less than 5 minutes, only using a few Special Actives. "That was even faster than our record time…" Erza muttered. "I knew all of you had some potential, I felt your magic energy from miles away!" She complimented. Rena grinned, but shivered due to the immense cold. On the path that we were walking on, rocks on an overhang threatened to fall on top of us.

"Can we hurry up? It's freezing?" Ara said.

"It seems like this is the only path, and it's pretty long, why don't we take shelter somewhere?" I suggested.  
>"I'm down for that, can't feel my face," Chung shivered. We decided to blast a hole in the mountain side and build a fire with a few arrows and Conwell's as fuel. I heard a rumble, and walked out of our hidey-hole to see what it was. As I stepped out, the boulders fell, making me flinch. "Now we have a door," I said sarcastically, and brushed the dusty snow off my clothes, and I got Blade Master's jacket from the "requip universe," as Erza put it. I tossed it on Rena, and sat down.<p> 


End file.
